shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
And the Band Played Off
And the Band Played Off is the third episode of the first season. Plot Mr. Conductor answers the phone and the voice on the other end asks to speak to Stacy. The message is from the Indian Valley Railroad main office; a new train, the local from Leaky Park, will begin stopping at Shining Time Station that day. When Stacy hears the news, she is excited and so are Matt, Tanya and Harry. Mr. Conductor asks if she wants to write the schedule down, but Stacy indicates she can remember it. Stacy realizes that the timetable has to be posted on the new schedule board, which hasn’t been put up yet. She opens a cardboard box and but instead of the board, music comes out. That gives her an idea: a band to play music when the new train arrives to entertain the passengers and make them feel welcome. Stacy suddenly forgets the new schedule. Mr. Conductor tells the children that mistakes can happen when one is impatient. To illustrate his point, he tells them about the time Thomas got impatient when pulling his first passenger train. A passenger comes into the station and asks Stacy what time the regular train to Mount Careful departs. Stacy, thinking from the top of her head, says it leaves 20 minutes before the hour. The passenger asks for a one-way ticket and quickly leaves. Harry brings out the schedule board from his workshop and Stacy quickly tries to arrange the schedule information from memory. Unfortunately still can't remember. Mr. Conductor, hands Stacy a note. He had written the schedule information down himself while Stacy was on the phone. Stacy is very grateful, but needs a magnifying glass to read Mr. Conductor’s tiny notes. The kids drop a nickel in the jukebox. Inside, the Puppet Band has some trouble remembering which song is which on their repertoire before playing "She'll Be Comin' 'Round The Mountain." When the song finishes, the kids find a nickel on the floor. They presume that Schemer dropped it while collecting his money from the machines. They drop it in the Picture Machine and it plays a movie about learning from your mistakes. By the time the movie ends, Stacy has successfully assembled the schedule from Mr. Conductor's notes. Schemer and the passenger from before re-enter, and look at the schedule board. Finding it contradicts the information Stacy gave earlier. Stacy attempts to give him an explanation, but Schemer interrupts, claiming that since Stacy gave out wrong information, encourages the passenger to report Stacy to the railroad. Harry explains to Matt and Tanya that Stacy cares so much about the station, she simply got carried away when the good news about the train came in. Deciding to do something to cheer Stacy up, Tanya mentions Stacy's earlier idea of having a band meet the new train. Harry latches on to the idea, and together they create makeshift musical instruments out of various objects around the workshop. The kids show their musical instruments to Mr. Conductor. He directs the kids' attention to the Anything Tunnel, which shows how a musician can make music out of anything with just a pair of drumsticks. Mr. Conductor also points out that we are all born with our own instruments -- our voices. After the story, Mr. Conductor listens to Stacy's side of the incident with the passenger. Mr. Conductor comments that people sometimes get impatient and complain, as do engines. He them tells the story about how Thomas’ complaining and impatience nearly got him into trouble when he pulled his first freight train. Mr. Conductor disappears as Harry comes out of his workshop and asks Stacy if she put the schedule together from memory. She admits she had help from Mr. Conductor, which harry finds difficult to believe, even when Matt explains. The passenger then comes back and takes a closer look at the schedule. When Stacy confirms that it is correct this time, he happily says he won't be late at all. He then sees the kids and asks about their instruments. Matt and Tanya explain that they're playing music when the new train arrives. The passenger asks if he can join, and when the kids say yes, the passenger returns wearing an assortment of musical instruments and starts playing “When the Saints Go Marching In.” The Jukebox Band overhears the music and Tito says what they’re hearing is a one-man band. The passenger explains that he's attending a one-man-band convention at Mount Careful and apologizes for being upset with Stacy earlier. At that moment, Harry announces the arrival of the new train. Accompanied by the Jukebox Band, the one-man band plays his way out to the platform, followed by Matt, Tanya and Stacy. Harry finds a tiny piece of paper on the bench next to him. He begins to wonder if Mr. Conductor really exists, while Mr. Conductor appears behind his back. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Harry Cupper * Schemer * Matthew Jones * Tanya Cupper * One Man Band * J.B. King (voice only; not named) * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) Locations * Shining Time Station ** The Workshop ** Schemer's Arcade * Leaky Park (mentioned) * Mount Careful (mentioned) Thomas Stories * A Big Day for Thomas Thomas is jealous that the big engines get to leave the yard to go out on journeys, and longs to do the same himself. His chance comes when Henry takes unwell, and the men cannot fix him in time for the morning train. As the only engine available, Thomas is chosen to take the train in Henry’s place and becomes eager to start work at once. However, because they haven’t coupled him to the train or the Driver started by mistake, Thomas manages to leave the station without the coaches and sets off along the Main Line on his own. People wave and shout at him – but he thinks they’re just being friendly and carries on until he reaches a ‘Danger’ signal, and the Signalman explains they have no coaches in tow! Thomas puffs back feeling very embarrassed, but puts things right when he manages to pull the train second time around. But the other engines think it a great joke, and for a long time afterward say, “Look, there’s Thomas, who wanted to pull a train but forgot about the coaches!” * Trouble for Thomas Thomas is tired of pushing coaches in the yard and wants to explore. One night, Edward comes to shed and offers to swap duties with him. Thomas accepts the offer but it involves taking the freight cars, which he isn’t used to. He’s unaware of the fact that they like playing tricks on engines, especially those who aren’t used to them. After what seems like a pleasant journey for Thomas, the freight cars push him down the hill and almost make him crash into some buffers. In the end, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas he has a lot to learn about freight cars - - and when he does learn, he’ll be a Really Useful Engine. Jukebox Band Segment Song * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain Cartoons & Songs * Learn From Your Mistakes * Cartoons used in the song: **Color Classics - The Little Stranger (1934) **Color Classics - An Elephant Never Forgets (1935) **ComiColor Classics - Happy Days (1936) **Color Classics - Christmas Comes But Once a Year (1936) **Color Classics - Peeping Penguins (1937) **Color Classics - Fleischer Studios - The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (1939) **Color Classics - Little Lambkins (1940) **Color Classics - Snubbed by a Snob (1940) **Screen Songs - The Ski's The Limit (1949) **Screen Songs - The Golden State (1948) **Screen Songs - The Funshine State (1949) **Screen Songs - The Stork Market (1949) Trivia * The title of the episode is based on the book "And the Band Played On". * This is the first time we hear the voice of Mr. J.B. King, although he wasn't named. He would not appear in person until episode 15 "Promises, Promises." * This is the first episode where Mr. Conductor wears an outfit other than his usual uniform. * This is the first time we hear of Schemer's ultimate motive of taking over Shining Time Station. * This is the first time that Mr. Conductor is mentioned to Harry. * The closing shot of Harry laughing with Mr. Conductor behind his back was used for Harry's oval in the original Season 1 "clip show" opening sequence. * When Stacy learns about the new train, the telephone conversation is actually a sped-up version of T.S. Elliot reading a few lines from his poem "The Naming of Cats". Gallery AndtheBandPlayedOff 0134.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 242.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-0351.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-0359.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 0403.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-445.jpg ABigDayForThomas1 79.png ABigDayForThomas1 80.png ABigDayforThomas2.png ABigDayforThomas3.png ABigDayforThomas4.png ABigDayforThomas5.png ABigDayforThomas6.png ABigDayforThomas7.png ABigDayforThomas8.png ABigDayforThomas9.png ABigDayforThomas10.png ABigDayforThomas11.png ABigDayforThomas12.png ABigDayforThomas13.png ABigDayforThomas14.png ABigDayforThomas15.png ABigDayforThomas16.png ABigDayforThomas17.png ABigDayforThomas18.png ABigDayforThomas19.png ABigDayforThomas20.png ABigDayforThomas21.png ABigDayforThomas22.png ABigDayforThomas23.png ABigDayforThomas24.png ABigDayforThomas25.png ABigDayforThomas26.png ABigDayforThomas27.png ABigDayforThomas28.png ABigDayforThomas29.png ABigDayforThomas30.png ABigDayforThomas31.png ABigDayforThomas32.png ABigDayforThomas33.png ABigDayforThomas34.png ABigDayforThomas35.png ABigDayforThomas36.png ABigDayforThomas37.png ABigDayforThomas38.png ABigDayforThomas39.png ABigDayforThomas40.png ABigDayforThomas41.png ABigDayforThomas42.png ABigDayforThomas43.png ABigDayforThomas44.png ABigDayforThomas45.png ABigDayforThomas46.png ABigDayforThomas47.png ABigDayforThomas48.png ABigDayforThomas49.png ABigDayForThomas50.png ABigDayforThomas51.png ABigDayForThomas52.png ABigDayforThomas53.png ABigDayforThomas54.png ABigDayforThomas55.png ABigDayforThomas56.png ABigDayforThomas57.png ABigDayforThomas58.png ABigDayforThomas59.png ABigDayforThomas60.png ABigDayforThomas61.png ABigDayforThomas62.png ABigDayforThomas63.png ABigDayforThomas64.png ABigDayforThomas65.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 1-920.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-410.jpg AnElephantNeverForgets 353.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-640.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-644.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-701.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 1549.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-710.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-748.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-754.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-755.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-801.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-804.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-855.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-901.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-929.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 2-930.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-005.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-035.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-053.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-056.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-059.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-110.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-111.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-114.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-115.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-119.jpg TroubleforThomas1.png TroubleforThomas2.png TroubleforThomas3.png TroubleforThomas4.png TroubleforThomas5.png TroubleforThomas6.png TroubleforThomas7.png TroubleforThomas8.png TroubleforThomas9.png TroubleforThomas10.png TroubleforThomas11.png TroubleforThomas12.png TroubleforThomas13.png TroubleforThomas14.png TroubleforThomas15.png TroubleforThomas16.png TroubleforThomas17.png TroubleforThomas18.png TroubleforThomas19.png TroubleforThomas20.png TroubleforThomas21.png TroubleforThomas22.png TroubleforThomas23.png TroubleforThomas24.png TroubleforThomas25.png TroubleforThomas26.png TroubleforThomas27.png TroubleforThomas28.png TroubleforThomas29.png TroubleforThomas30.png TroubleforThomas31.png TroubleforThomas32.png TroubleforThomas33.png TroubleforThomas34.png TroubleforThomas35.png TroubleforThomas36.png TroubleforThomas37.png TroubleforThomas38.png TroubleforThomas39.png TroubleforThomas40.png TroubleforThomas41.png TroubleforThomas42.png TroubleforThomas43.png TroubleforThomas44.png TroubleforThomas45.png TroubleforThomas46.png TroubleforThomas47.png TroubleforThomas48.png TroubleforThomas49.png TroubleforThomas50.png TroubleforThomas51.png TroubleforThomas52.png TroubleforThomas53.png TroubleforThomas54.png TroubleforThomas55.png TroubleforThomas56.png TroubleforThomas57.png TroubleforThomas58.png TroubleforThomas59.png TroubleforThomas60.png TroubleforThomas61.png TroubleforThomas62.png AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-551.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-555.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-558.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-559.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-600.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-607.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-608.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-611.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-613.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-733.jpg AndtheBandPlayedOff 3-738.png An Elephant Never Forgets 1935 16 seal.jpg An Elephant Never Forgets 1935 15 bully.jpg An Elephant Never Forgets 1935 11 class.jpg An Elephant Never Forgets 1935 04 kids.jpg ABigDayForThomas41 66.png ABigDayForThomas15 82.png ABigDayForThomas13 81.png TroubleforThomas27 77.png TroubleforThomas25 76.png TroubleforThomas24 75.png TroubleforThomas24 74.png TroubleforThomas24 73.png TroubleforThomas24 72.png TroubleforThomas24 71.png TroubleforThomas24 70.png TroubleforThomas24 69.png TroubleforThomas5 66.png TroubleforThomas14 68.png TroubleforThomas13 67.png TroubleforThomas57 112.png TroubleforThomas57 111.png TroubleforThomas57 110.png TroubleforThomas57 109.png TroubleforThomas57 108.png TroubleforThomas57 107.png TroubleforThomas50 106.png TroubleforThomas50 105.png TroubleforThomas50 104.png TroubleforThomas45 103.png TroubleforThomas45 102.png TroubleforThomas45 101.png TroubleforThomas43 100.png TroubleforThomas43 99.png TroubleforThomas43 98.png TroubleforThomas43 97.png TroubleforThomas42 96.png TroubleforThomas41 95.png TroubleforThomas40 94.png TroubleforThomas39 93.png TroubleforThomas39 92.png TroubleforThomas39 91.png TroubleforThomas37 90.png TroubleforThomas36 89.png TroubleforThomas36 88.png TroubleforThomas36 87.png TroubleforThomas35 86.png TroubleforThomas33 85.png TroubleforThomas33 84.png TroubleforThomas33 83.png TroubleforThomas33 82.png TroubleforThomas29 81.png TroubleforThomas28 80.png TroubleforThomas28 79.png TroubleforThomas27 78.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1